"On the Disney Channel" Bumpers
Note: Because there is no Canadian version of Disney Channel (the exact reason why the Family network airs Disney programs and movies), these bumpers are not seen on the Canadian versions of all the mentioned tapes. 1999-2000 Bumper: An iris-in effect brings forth a background full of cartoonish-looking pink, blue and yellow circles moving outward, with zig-zagged edges on them and black particles in them. Over it is the 1997-2002 Disney Channel logo, which consists of a black television screen with Mickey Mouse ears at the top and the word "Disney" on it and "CHANNEL" below it, and inside the television screen is the cast of the Playhouse Disney series Out of the Box dancing around, looking and waving at the audience. FX/SFX: The cast of Out of the Box dancing around, the colorful circles with black particles moving outward. Music/Sounds: A "pop" sound, and then a poppy guitar/synth tune (the end of the Out of the Box theme song) with Brian Cummings saying "Be sure to catch all the fun and excitement on the Disney Channel!" Availability: Seen on the 1999 VHS releases of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Spot Goes to the Farm, Discover Spot, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear and Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Tigger, as well as The Tigger Movie. Editor's Note: None. 2000-2001 Bumper: Just the normal 1997 Disney Channel Originals logo with Mickey Mouse dancing inside the black television set. It appears with the same iris-in effect as the 1st bumper. FX/SFX: Same as the 1997 Disney Channel Originals logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st bumper. Availability: Seen on Rolie Polie Olie: Happy Hearts Day, Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween, Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Polie Christmas, Rolie Polie Olie: A Jingle Jangle Holiday, Disney's Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days Of Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, 101 Dalmatians: Christmas, The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart, Fun With Friends and Fun With Words, the 2000 reprint of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, the 2001 reprint of The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories, Recess: School's Out, Whispers: An Elephant's Tale, and the 2001 VHS releases of The Sword in the Stone, Bedknobs And Broomsticks, and Spy Kids. Editor's Note: None. 2001-2002 Bumper: On a black background, we see the Disney Channel logo from the 2000 Disney Channel Originals logo, and it flashes colors and has a "ghost" waving behind it like it normally would in the said logo. FX/SFX: The changing colors, the "ghost". Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st and 2nd bumpers. Availability: Seen on the 2002 VHS tapes of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Book of Pooh: A Valentine for Eeyore and many Rolie Polie Olie tapes. It is also seen on certain tapes of Disney Channel Original Movies, such as Miracle in Lane 2, Motocrossed, Zenon: The Zequel and The Color of Friendship. Strangely, this wasn't seen on the 2002 VHS of Very Merry Christmas Sing Along Songs. Editor's Note: None. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Disney IDs